vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116673-morning-coffee-october-21-lore-for-the-score
Content ---- ---- ---- Cutest breakfast ever! (I love all things miniature) | |} ---- ---- I'm curious how we will do this. I would love to introduce Kaelish to Evin-tity by having a public trial, but that will be nervewracking for you because we're literally treading on the dark part if the map. There is a lore tidbit about an Aurin Aurin that did some shady stuff and got 17 years for that, but doesn't give any information about a trial other than the fact that all charges were dropped for lack of proof. So far other than that Aurin Society is harmonious. We can act out Rocio's trial privately and maybe talk it up publicly for feedback? | |} ---- Maybe that's why Seeger likes him so much. Anyway, last night was incredibly productive! I did some recruiting and have a few potential recruits lined up. A reminder for all the Blazing Saddles to jump in and weigh in before we start setting days for PVE and RP nights as well as kicking off new guild initiatives. Most importantly, I put the bar into a decent state! It's presently located in the cabin of the Shadowcaster. Feel free to start using it or make suggestions as to what to do. It's not finished, but the basics are there. Post-Drop 3, the bar will out and back into the quarterdeck, the cabin will become an assembly area, and I'll be adding more to the exterior. Come the blank housing plug, the cabin will disappear, I may install a true cabin below the flydeck, and all tactical, assembly, and quarters will be moved to the berth. I may also end up enclosing the underside of the forecastle, depending on how much decor space I have (yes, I'm already figuring I'll run out of room at 1000 decor pieces outside. The project is ongoing, but is open for use to all Blazing Saddles members and their affiliates provided they can account for their good behavior. And by good behavior, I generally mean things that won't lead to Seeger spreading you like a pancake over the glacis plate. See you on Nexus! :D | |} ---- I missed a screenshot. One bloody post. *is bemoaning this at the moment, head jerks up* Wha? What? Oh. Hm. Yes, I'd like to avoid being overwhelmed. Please. Nothing good can come of that! However, this could easily be turned around in a whole "The Weave is more precious than our law regarding the assault of an Aurin by an Aurin." Kaelish was sort of hinting at that for Rocio, if he wished to take action, but again, both cases have no witnesses; therefore they'd be irrelevant, which she's aware of. So to inspire a new type of peace and avoid what she potentially sees as an Aurin civil war in the making, she wants him to bow down before Queen Everstar and proclaim what he told her -- that he wishes Her no ill. Huzzah. Temporary fix. Not that Kael won't keep her eye on him and the other two for a long while. | |} ---- I wonder if the name "Crash Bandicoot" is taken? | |} ---- ---- ---- If you haven't yet, please announce your plot om Wildstar-Roleplay.com And join the WSRP channel and Roleplayers Anonymous Circle if there is room. You can announce any piblic events there and get a bump.in attendance. | |} ---- Blame the Black Hoods. Kaelish if we can RP this Loyalty pledge tonight before 9 pm, let's do that. There's a public Aurin event at Tanwyn Windstar(?)'s plot I'd love you to accompany Rocio to. It will be a great way to intro your character, publicly help clear Rocio's record, and get you in touch with the Fringe Rangers who work closely with Exile Judge characters like Linden and Graele. There is actually a circle for lawmen and women and they would help you out a lot to get you involved and get your character recognition as Emmisary. :) | |} ---- You need to add time zone stamps, plz. That way I have a better understanding of what conflicts in schedule I'll have. ;) | |} ---- This is what some of the Lumenai people don't get. You want to make world PVP? Organize a rumble somewhere. Go engage in it. Promote it. Make it a thing. Don't complain that it doesn't exist and so people are leaving. You'd think this kind of event would be a daily occurrence on Lumenai, with guilds hosting throwdowns all over the place. Open world PVP doesn't happen in Thayd or Illium. Sounds like a blast! | |} ---- Giving back to the community is the best way to cope with loss, it doesn't matter if its online PvPers or RL folks. I will be sure to applaud your efforts! Sincere condolences. | |} ---- I had to double check. It's 9pm EST | |} ---- I can probably make that. Probably. I'll send you a PM if something randomly comes up. | |} ---- Try and find out :) | |} ---- ---- Thank you Rocio, it means a lot to me. :) I can't please everyone as someone thinks I care little to nothing for the overall wildstar community. But, can't please everyone (nor would I want to...or should I be obligated to, especially now in my life) Yea, well I kind of feel for the people stuck on Luminai. I know what it's like to be a refugee of sorts with the merge and everything. .. so I hope we can make the best of it and host loads more. I've several pvp event ideas for the future as well..including a War Plot :) It's going to be so much fun..and hopefully bring the community of Jabbit even closer together.. I'm loving it so far! Everyone's dead nice and eager to talk. It's such a breath of fresh air compared to Lightspire! | |} ---- ---- Don't worry I have it. Let me know if you want me to send it to.you. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was reminded what 'bifurcated' means and found myself wishing Koala was here so I could ask if it's true. Hooray for moments of maturity! :lol: I'm sorry for your loss. It's always good to have an emotional outlet, and it is amazing how creativity and the arts can help heal. I've found out from various people over the years that the escapism is often much appreciated on many levels. We often do not have a true grasp of when our online friends are suffering through hard times in their real lives. All that to say that I'm sure your guildies appreciate the second home you create for them, whether they see it as a relaxing break from RL or a haven for escapism. *sprays with hose* While I understand all of the lore arguments against it, I really wish Skullkickers and BDS could work together for instance runs. We have the opposite situation (not really a problem for us) where people are mostly under level 50. It seems like our rosters would complement each other for putting groups together. | |} ---- ---- Medic might be more helpful due to team healing. Tanking would be helpful, too, but it seems to be less effective until later levels. I'll be very surprised if Tony levels on a PvP server...that seems like it might have dire consequences once people on that server realize who his character is. Heck yeah! We do have a good proportion of people who like to heal, though. Do you have a DPS set of gear, too? Just in case. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Picking on lowbies? Shame Rocio SHAAAAAAAME! hehe Edited October 21, 2014 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- Got my eye on you Rocio sama! hehe, but good morning all... Last night was fun with Skullkickers and I'm feeling much better, but today and tomorrow will be rather rough. I can't eat anything good and all I can have is basically jello and a gallon of this....stuff to clean out my insides which is probably the most disgusting thing ever. Least this time around I'm not using the flavor packets which made it worst... Admittedly I'm a bit nervous and worried how bad things are, I could be overthinking it and it's not as bad as I might think. However if it is as bad as I think could sadly mean might be leaving wildstar for some time shortly after among other things. | |} ---- Aw thanks a ton :D I used to draw all the time when I was younger but someone tore my work down and I've been in and out of art since. Recently I've found my confidence and next I'll be making a graffiti type of ruler with paint splatter. It's going to be so much fun! I do these for my mother in law who leads a craft class at the local school when she's not the lunch lady, dad used to do the samples for her and it's been passed down to me. I think that helps me strive to be better :) Don't go though, there's a one time US > EU transfer available. Come play on Jabbit <3 | |} ---- For a limited time only! | |} ---- ---- What?!! | |} ---- I'm a newbie at crossfaction stuff that isn't warhammer hehe but that might be a lot of fun! I Basically without grossing out anyone tomorrow they're checking my insides and seeing if it is bad enough that I can simply take some medication and see how things go OR I if I need to have surgery that'd take me awhile to recover from... | |} ---- RP is a Panacea. It immediately cured me of having other stuff to do. I'm joking of course. That sounds very serious and I hope you get the best care possible. | |} ---- The best part is I'll be doing 90% of the work and you get to watch all the drama unfold. Bit before I promise too much let me run it by the guild. | |} ---- Eh...I've lost any interest I had in wPvP. Most of our members go AFK as necessary while they're leveling, so I can't really blame them for not wanting to worry about coming back to an assassinated corpse. | |} ---- Surgery? Damn. :( Hope it's nothing overly complex, and that Mondo isn't the one conducting your examination. | |} ---- .... *goes to sit in a corner * | |} ---- If you have to take a break to get better, we'll miss you - but the most important thing is your health. So look after yourself, and we'll be here when you get back from it, whether that's just a couple of days or longer :) | |} ---- Hey, I'm down. :D | |} ---- Walking around and seeing 4 Exiles for every 1 Dominion is not conducive to enthusiasm for impromptu wPvP. Carbine's going to have to show some initiative with the factions if they want that part of the game back. | |} ---- ---- Ok... I'll mark down that Blazing Saddles will have a role... but Seeger may not recognize my other character as she's more or less a teetotaller. I'm always flagged. It's RP food. Rocio loves bragging about killing Dommie Dumbname. | |} ---- Hey, it prevented Three Kael Island, right? *hands towel* | |} ---- ---- Vic's fine with everyone. He answers respect with respect, just like the code tells him to. He's just a little weird... | |} ---- Probably would have been more like Kaelnobyl. The entire area would have been uninhabitable for decades. | |} ---- ha. I considered calling it that, too. That'll be Kaelish's Chua's name. :D | |} ---- I don't think they've ever met. She doesn't hang around the black hoods bar much unless Vilton or Cassidy is DJing. | |} ---- She did thank you :) | |} ---- The third 'a' made it sarcastic. I could've forgiven two. Three? Next time she 'splodes. That'd be awesome. :D EDIT: I really want exploding medishots now. | |} ---- This would be somewhat hilarious from a semi IC perspective. Imagine all the sniping and backbiting that would go on as the group fought their way through the dungeon. "Why didn't you heal me during that fight?" "Chua not heal dumb Granok. Insulting. Here, take special medishot. Fix all problems with science." *BOOM* "Why you little...." | |} ---- AND I CALLED IT CUTE. DON'T FORGET THAT. | |} ---- ---- Yes ma'am...errrr....madame, no. Ms.? This is so hit and Miss... Kaelish nee-chan :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I have to see it when I get home. I was in a meeting about this relocation project. I miss all the fun stuff because of work. Why can't I get paid to play Wildstar? | |} ---- ---- I think I said it more as a joke. I once said that about WoW jokingly. Then people brought up what it's like to play in one of the sponsored guilds and a goldfarmer in China. I really don't mean it; I know I'd hate actually playing all day every day as a job. Nothing's fun all day every day. | |} ---- ---- I've done soooo much with NWN. (Even though I tend to do more scripting). Isn't that something that EQNext is supposed to be about? | |} ---- You mean if they used something like warplot tools to set up an actual PVP arena or a fortress that constantly comes under attack and sends you on randomized quests, which forces you to be on and activating it once in a while, forming a sort of raid-like, yet not raid-like, area? One that might give you the option to set up outposts (for solo and small group) or a main fortress (for raids) allowing major guilds to sort of hire in smaller guilds to either form consistent PVP or PVE areas? Spitballing the idea here. | |} ---- City of Heroes had player created missions that were in some cases amazingly fun stories. Had a lot of fun with those! | |} ---- I used to follow SC2 tournaments semi-hardcorey before I started Dotaing. There are 34 players who broke the $100k mark in total earnings. Most of them are Koreans (and some of them were making that much during the Broodwars era). I do not know of anyone who gets a 6-figure annual salary, but it doesn't take that much to break the $100k mark when GSL were giving out $50-80k to winners. The person in the #3 standing of overall earnings, for example, almost 1/3 of his total earnings is from the ONE big tournament alone. LoL and Dota2 are far more lucrative than SC2. | |} ---- Kinda sounds like a car dealership. | |} ---- Or even the ability to add custom triggers, dialogue, and mobs to the open world map. I was thinking that the files and scenarios could be shared through something similar to the addon system. We could actually use some of the areas that Carbine actually has built that are outside the bounds of the current zone maps, or even add to current hubs. Instances would probably be easier though, because having a quest that one person sees and another doesn't means that each individual customized scenario would have to be phased separately from the main game files. I'm not familiar with CoH. Were the custom missions instanced? I'll have to look up how they were handled. I only recently got into MOBAs, so I'm not as familiar with the competitive scene. The article implied that it was income comparable to a salary, but that implication may have just been an intentional lure. lol. You need to post more often. :D Yeah, EQ Landmark is how they're handling testing the resource gathering and building systems ahead of time. I tried it out back in April, and it was interesting, but very rudimentary at the time. EQNext's quest system sounds very similar to GW2's event system, which was a neat way of reworking a traditional quest system, but ultimately it didn't allow for player input in a true sense. The player affected the world, but everything was cyclical. I haven't really read enough about it to know if EQNext's system will allow the player to actually create content. | |} ---- He sasses me.... but I sass him at work, so I guess it's only fair. | |} ---- Same here! | |} ---- Sass is good as long as you remember all three S's. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey, if I wasn't trolling, sassing, or otherwise making fun of you, it would mean I was mad for some reason. Be glad <3 | |} ---- ---- Jabbit, that sounds familiar to someone else I know. <_< | |} ----